Don't Wake Me Up
by doctor's gal 1792
Summary: Based on the song by 'The Hush Sound'-Jack and Gwen were engaged and then he goes to fight Abbadon. He defeats him but then Jack never wakes up. Now when Gwen sleeps Jack visits her in her dreams. How is she going to cope with the loss of him? J/G AU
1. The Engagement

**Title: Don't Wake me Up**

**Author: doctor's gal1792 on FanFic, Beccs! ^_^ everywhere else**

**Rating: M, for swearing and some smut**

**Warning: Smut and swearing? Plus emo-ness as we go along! Oh and it is slightly AU…give me a break…**

**Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do not own: Doctor Who, Torchwood, or any of its affiliates. None of the characters are mine and the shows aren't mine. Though I love them all I own nothing. They belong to the BBC and RTD…which is soo not me. So please don't sue!**

**Summary: Based on 'The Hush Sound' song 'Don't Wake Me Up'**

**Jack and Gwen become engaged and as they are planning their wedding this is when Abbadon shows up (let's just say it didn't happen in series one just yet). Jack goes to defeat Abbadon and he does, but at a cost. Gwen never leaves Jack's side in those three days following his death, but he never comes back. Now whenever Gwen goes to sleep Jack is there, in her dreams. Constantly haunting the dreams. So it's either she's dreaming of their past or the future they were going to have.**

**Author's Note: I made a video about this and if you want the linkage e-mail me (it should be on my profile) and I'll get you the link. I really liked making the video and I've already started enjoying this story. I honestly thought after 'The Lost Daughter' was done that I would be off of Jack/Gwen fics for awhile. I'm still gonna do my Doctor Who ones, but for one of them I can't find the script for 1408 and the other one I'm just not inspired to touch it. Also the first bits with Gwen coming home and Jack having dinner ready was inspired from 'FadedRose's' (I dunno if she's on fanfic but she has an amazin Jack/Gwen website and is tenxxrose on youtube) story 'Anniversery' or something along those lines. Not only does she make amazing videos but she write super cute fanfics! So go find her and read them!!**

**If I do go ahead with it I'll let you know. So yeah…**

**XX**

Chapter One

The Engagement

Gwen sighed, completely and totally happy. She looked up at the sleeping face of Jack Harkness, his arms wrapped around her. Three years since Gwen had started working at Torchwood, and two and a half years since she had started her affair with Jack.

Tonight had since been the most amazing night of her life and she shed a tear as she thought of the evening.

**XX**

"_Jack, I'm home!" Gwen cried as she came into the Hub and pulled her bag off of her arm and tossed it onto the desk._

_It was quite in the Hub but up in the conference room she could smell candles. She raised her eyebrow and walked up into the room. Gwen opened the door and at once her hands went to her mouth. All around the room were candles and Jack was sitting in a chair, smiling at his lover._

"_What is all this then?" she asked._

_Jack stood up and slowly approached Gwen, "It would be candles and supper," he answered._

"_Yeah but…you never cook," she said slowly._

_Jack winced slightly, "You honestly think though that just because I never cook it means I can't?" _

_Gwen wrapped her arms around his waist, "Well I wish I had thought of that sooner," she commented._

_Jack kissed her gently, "Come on, I think you'll like it." He took her hand and led Gwen to her chair, she sat down and Jack took the lid off of her food. _

_A decadent aroma of rosemary and other herbs wafted up to her nose. On the plate was steamed vegetables and baked chicken._

"_Jack it smells really lovely," she said._

"_Well I'm glad you think so, dig in."_

_Gwen smiled at Jack as he sat down and she took her utensils to cut the meat. She took a bite and Jack relished in the look of pure pleasure that spread across her face. _

"_Oh this is delicious," Gwen said once she had swallowed._

_As they ate Gwen told Jack about her day. She had gone to visit her parents and they had spent the day nagging about meeting the new man in her life. But Gwen had been nervous about the whole thing._

"_Excuse me for a moment," Jack said suddenly. He wiped his mouth stood up, pecked Gwen on the cheek and left the room. _

_She watched him leave, wondering what that was all about. She then took a sip of her wine and finished off the last of the vegetables._

_That was when Jack came in with a plate of cheese cake. _

"_You can bake as well…I mean deserts?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow. _

_But she didn't notice what was perched on top of the cake._

"_Yes well, I've been around a bit," Jack commented as he then set the plate down in front of her._

_She smiled up at him and then looked at the cake, her eyes widened slightly and then her lips parted._

_There on top of the desert, was a diamond engagement ring. _

"_Jack…"_

_He knelt down and took the ring off of the cake, wiped what little bit of whipped cream was on it, off and then took Gwen's hand._

"_Will you marry me Gwen Cooper?" he asked._

_Gwen had to smile; the slight fear in his voice amazed her. She had never seen the Captain so nervous about something before. Then she found herself nodding, "Of course I will Jack."_

_The nerves went away and Jack slid the ring onto her finger. Gwen looked at it for a moment and then fell into Jack's arms. He fell onto his back and Gwen's lips were on his. _

_They stayed there for a moment, kissing. Then Jack realized the situation and stopped kissing her for a moment._

"_Maybe we should take this somewhere else," he whispered._

_Gwen looked around the room, "Why? No one is here…what are you nervous about Myfanway seeing us?" she paused, "She's seen worse you know."_

_Jack smiled as memories of them shagging all night long on Gwen's desk came flooding back. _

"_This is true," Jack then pushed Gwen's long hair out of her eyes and then kissed her once more, but ever so gently. _

_Then before she could react, Jack flipped her onto her back so he was on top of her._

"_So you mean it? You'll marry me?" Jack asked._

_Gwen nodded, "I can't think of anyone else who I'd rather be with," she answered._

_Jack then kissed her again and within a few minutes of teasing and ripping, they were both naked. The golden candle light made their skin glow. Gwen lay on the floor as Jack placed kisses down her neck; he went to her ear lobe for a moment. He sucked on it and then went down to placing kisses on her breasts. Then he went down to her torso and even farther south. _

_Gwen jerked slightly when he got down there but then reverted to moaning deeply as his assault continued on her body. After about two minutes Jack's mouth was on hers again, their tongues playing against each other. She parted her legs as he felt his erection press against the inside of her leg. That was when he looked Gwen in the eyes and then slid into her body. _

_The look she had on her face every time they became one; never grew old for him. It just prompted Jack to keep doing what he did. Save the world and at the end of the day make love to Gwen Cooper._

_She bucked up as Jack began to move down on her. They went back and forth of doing this until Gwen managed to get some of her thought controlled and she managed to get Jack on his back. She straddled him, his member still inside of her body. After a few more minutes of this, they both climaxed and Gwen's body became too much for her to hold up so she collapsed onto Jack. Her head was on his chest and her wet hair stuck to the sweat beads on Jack's chest and on her forehead. _

_They lay there for what felt like hours, their breathing went back to its normal patterns and they eventually stood up. Gwen wrapped naked body in Jack's great coat as he blew out all of the candles in the room. He then took his fiancée's hand and they went to their room where they made love again and then went to sleep._

**XX**

As Gwen brushed the stray tear away she looked at her watch, five thirty. She then nestled back into Jack's arms and fell back asleep. Excitement lulled her to sleep somehow, the thought of telling the team of the engagement when they arrived that morning and the thought of the next few months as she would plan her wedding…her perfect day…

**XX**

**A/N- Ack I think the smut might have been a bit off…tell me what you think. I hope you all like this. I really loved making my video that this story is based off of and I hope you all like the story. Please let me know!!!**

**Reviewers get cookies and alcohol and stuff…plus if you're really nice I'll send you nekkid Jack! Where can you go wrong? So review, Kay?**

**Love ya, Beccs! ^_^**


	2. The Truth About Cooking

Chapter 2

The Truth About Cooking

Jack woke up first that morning. He looked at Gwen who was smiling as she slept. Then he managed to get up without disturbing the sleeping beauty and he put on his clothes. Ianto would arrive within the next half hour to start making coffee, and then Tosh and Owen would follow about half an hour later.

He figured he should probably get upstairs and clean up the Conference Room.

Once upstairs he gathered the candles and put them in the box he had found them in. Then Jack gathered up the dishes, tossed out Gwen's untouched piece of cheesecake and then took all of the dishes and cutlery to the kitchen to be washed later. After a few more touch ups, the conference room looked as good as ever.

By this time the Cog Door rolled open and Ianto walked in, he seemed to be humming 'Danny Boy'.

"Good morning sir, you're up early," Ianto said when he saw Jack.

"Yeah I had to clean up," Jack replied.

"And what was her answer?" Ianto inquired.

Jack grinned, "She said yes."

"Congratulations, and how did she like the chicken and cheesecake?" Ianto asked.

"Well the ring kind of distracted her from the cheesecake, but she enjoyed dinner. Thanks for making it all, I owe you one," Jack answered.

There was a clearing of the throat from behind the two men and they turned to see Gwen, completely dressed for the day, "So Ianto made it all?" she asked.

Jack tried to not look guilty.

"He did try Gwen, and I sampled it. You were better off with what I made," Ianto replied, smiling.

"Well your chicken was really lovely Ianto. Thanks."

Ianto smiled as he walked up the stairs, "I think Congratulations are in order," he said.

Gwen smiled.

"May I see the ring?"

She held out her hand, "Well done Jack. You can at least do some things," he said.

Ianto then hugged Gwen, "I'm very happy for you," he said, smiling still.

"Thank you so much," Gwen replied.

Ianto then walked up the hall to the coffee area and a few minutes later the fresh beans wafted down and into the Hub.

"In my own defense…Ianto told me to tell you I made it," Jack said as Gwen walked down the stairs to him.

"That is a lie!" Ianto called back down the hall.

Gwen laughed as she wrapped her hands around his waist, "It's alright…I'll forgive you, for now."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Is that a threat?"

She grinned, "Maybe."

"I look forward to it," Jack replied with a grin.

They were about to kiss but the Cog Door rolled open and Tosh walked in.

"Tosh, I have something to tell you!" Gwen cried as she ran over to her friend.

Jack watched as Gwen stuck her hand out to show her friend the ring and then Tosh's look of awe as she then grinned and hugged her.

"So Jack you finally decided to do it then and snag Gwen before she wised up?" Tosh asked with a smile.

Jack nodded, "Yup, best decision I've ever made I think," he said.

Gwen smiled.

**XX**

"What about out in the country?" Gwen asked as she tapped her pen against some papers on her desk.

"Where exactly? Because it's not like we have a great history with the countryside," Jack said.

"When I said countryside I didn't mean that countryside!" Gwen looked disgusted as thoughts of the cannibals came flooding back.

"Well where then?" Jack inquired.

"A few years back I went to this wedding out at this big place. Kind of in the middle of no where, but the place was really lovely. Could have the wedding there and it has a reception hall. Could be lovely," Gwen explained.

"Well write it down and we'll look into it. Though I still don't see why we can't just get married at City Hall with the Team and your parents as witnesses," Jack complained.

"Because, I want a proper wedding. My family would never forgive me if I got married at City Hall and only invited the parents," she replied.

"Fine, but the team sits on my side of the guests seats. I'm gonna have a rough time gathering up people to be on the grooms side," he said with a slight groan.

Gwen looked at Jack as he picked up some papers and read over it, she then leaned over the table and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you," she whispered.

"Of course," Jack said.

Gwen sat back down and smiled for a moment as thoughts of the wedding danced through her head. She then looked back at some of the other possible venues they could host the wedding…

**XX**

**A/N- The chapter was short, and I beg for forgiveness for that. I'm going to my mate's house tomorrow! I won't be back to a computer to write until Sunday or Monday…so leave me load of reviews so when I get home I'll be inspired to write! See how the plan works?!**

**Thanks to the awesome reviewers! Love you loads, Beccs! ^_^**


	3. Bad Luck the Day Before

**A/N- Smut ahoy...you have been warned**

Chapter 3

Bad Luck The Day Before

"Ianto can you come in here and look over this list with me for a moment?" Gwen asked, popping her head out of the conference room.

She had resorted to practically living in there. The wedding was two weeks away and Gwen still had a lot to do.

He nodded, set the silver tray he had in his hands down and went to go see what Gwen wanted.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I need your opinion on what song Jack and I should dance to for our first dance..." she said.

"Why didn't you just ask Jack? This is your dance..." Ianto said, a bit perplexed.

"I did ask him and he wasn't much help, the songs I chose....are a bit too romantic he says," Gwen explained.

"What did you pick?" he asked, walking over to look at the list.

"'Heaven' by Bryan Adams or 'I Chose Right' from the play 'Baby'," Gwen replied.

Ianto smirked, "They are both really good...though for the first dance I think 'I Chose Right' is incredibly appropriate for a wedding," he said.

"Alright, if you think so," Gwen said then nodded, "Yeah I think your right." She smiled at Ianto, "Thanks."

Ianto nodded, "Anytime." He then turned and left the room.

Gwen marked off some things from a checklist and then went on to the next task.

**XX**

_*The Next Day*_

"Tosh does the dress fit alright?" Gwen called through the dressing room door.

"Yes it fits, I'm just not sure how I feel about it...." she called back

Gwen tried to open the door, and surprisingly it was unlocked, her eyes went wide, "You look gorgeous!"

Tosh blushed, "Are you sure?" she asked, looking down at the long red dress.

"Yes, absolutely!"

"I think your just being nice," Tosh commented as she then turned to the mirror to gaze at her reflection again.

"I'm not, really darling, you look gorgeous," Gwen replied, grinning.

Carrie and Trina, Gwen's other two bridesmaids then joined her at the dressing room, "Oh that is well lovely," they both said.

Tosh smiled, she didn't know the girls and she had the idea in her head that they could very well be telling the truth since she didn't know them.

"Miss Cooper, your dress is ready to be tried on now!"

Gwen whipped around and saw Abigail waiting, with a wedding dress draped over her arms, "Alright."

They went behind the changing screen and a few minutes later Gwen came out, she was a beautiful sight.

"Oh Gwen!" Her three friends said in unison.

"Does it look alright?" She asked, looking down at the long white dress.

"You look gorgeous!" They all exclaimed.

"Alright, Tosh go get Ianto," Gwen said, laughing slightly.

Tosh smirked and walked out of the dressing area to the waiting area where Ianto was sitting, "Gwen needs a man's wow factor now."

He nodded and walked into the back, he looked at Gwen and smiled, "You look beautiful Gwen...Jack's jaw is gonna drop when he sees you."

"You really think so?" she asked.

Everyone nodded, "Yes." Ianto answered.

Gwen then looked to Abigail, "Alright I'll definitely get this one then."

"Good choice Miss Cooper."

Abigail then went to the cashier area to ring the dresses, shoes and accessories up. Gwen looked back at her image in the mirror, pure happiness spreading through out her body.

**XX**

_*The Day Before*_

Over the course of the last few days, everything had quickly turned to shit. The Rift became unstable due to Jack and Tosh getting trapped in nineteen forty one and Owen opening it to try to bring them back.

Jack had been a bit odd since he had returned that afternoon. Gwen sat in their bedroom, getting ready. Despite everything he insisted that she still go out on her hen do with Tosh, Trina, Carrie, and her other friends.

She looked at her appearance for a moment in the mirror as she finished up applying some mascara. That was when the bedroom door opened and Jack walked in. She looked at him, "Are you alright?"

Jack shrugged as he sat down on the bed.

Gwen stood up and walked over to sit down next to him, "Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked softly.

"I'm not ready to...sorry," he said.

Gwen sighed, "Were getting married tomorrow and you can't even bring yourself to tell me what happened?"

"That's not what I meant," he said.

"Well...can you at least promise me you'll tell me?" she asked.

"I promise I will, I just don't want to right now. You have enough on your mind, now go enjoy your hen do, alright?" he answered.

She nodded and then kissed Jack on the lips, "I love you..."

Gwen then stood up, grabbed her bag and left the room.

**XX**

That night Gwen stumbled into their bedroom a bit drunkenly. She could see Jack lying down in the bed, but he wasn't sleeping. He never slept if Gwen wasn't beside him.

They had agreed that they weren't going with the typical tradition of spending the night before the wedding in separate places. If they had, Jack would have definitely not gotten any sleep. He didn't sleep that often to begin with, but Jack voiced his wishes to have her by his side the night before, and early in the morning he would go to Ianto's flat before Gwen woke up to get ready for the wedding there.

Besides, they didn't believe in the whole 'Bad luck to see the bride before the wedding' deal anyways.

Gwen flipped the light on and Jack looked at her, "You have fun?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes but I missed you."

Jack smirked slightly, "Can't even go to your hen do without missing me?"

She nodded, "Nope."

Jack laughed slightly, stood up and walked over to Gwen who was taking her bag off of her shoulder and removing her jacket. She was about to star pulling her blouse up over her head, but he beat her to it.

Gwen watched as he took the top off of her body and then he leaned down and kissed the skin around her breasts gently. She closed her eyes as his tongue and lips teased her skin.

Gwen sent her arms around his neck as then Jack picked her up, carried her to the bed and set her down. He positioned himself above her body and kissed and teased all around her breasts and down to her torso. She ran her fingers through his hair, ruffling it up and causing it to stick up in random tufts.

Jack then pulled his fiancée into a sitting position and pulled the hook of her bra, causing it to fall down in her lap.

She laid back down as Jack took his white tee shirt off and Gwen had to smile at the sight of his toned abs. While he fussed with his own trousers she pulled her jeans off quickly, followed by her knickers. They were then both completely naked.

Slightly due to the influence of alcohol, Gwen bucked her body up almost at once, trying to urge Jack to enter her body. But this was a mistake, Jack had been drinking but whenever Gwen did this he made her pay for it, and took his sweet time attending to other parts of her body before sliding into her.

Gwen clutched at the sheets as Jack moved his lips to the insides of her thighs, went near her center but didn't touch it, causing her to become even more crazy with the need of feeling him.

Their own lips brushed against each other briefly as Jack moved back up to tease her breasts once more. From her breasts he went to her ear lobes, which he bit on gently and then sucked. Then Jack positioned himself and slammed into her body. Gwen clutched the sheets even tighter then she had before at this.

Her body bucked up to meet his, and within just a few minutes they were both climaxing. The familiar white hot surge that they both always felt in their core at this moment came flooding in, lasted for several minutes and then he softened and pulled out.

Jack and Gwen lay next to each other for a few minutes, saying absolutely nothing, just listening to each other's ragged breathing.

Then Gwen moved closer to Jack, he wrapped his arm around her, they kissed, and then they both fell asleep.

But perhaps, they should have listened to that old superstition of not seeing the bride before the wedding. Because what was going to go down the next day, would catch them off guard and at the end of the day Gwen would be completely and totally broken hearted...

**XX**

**A/N- There, final bit of smut before the whole ordeal goes to hell in a hand basket.**

**Hey I'm at my brothers and yet I can update! Yay!! **

**Hope you all like this, review and pass along any ideas if you have them or suggestions. Thanks for reading and for all who reviewed the last two chapters!! Love ya!! Beccs! ^_^**

**PS. Before I work on chapter four, I'm going to type up the three or four chapters of 'Before the Worst', I wrote while at my friends house!! Yay me!**


	4. The End of Days

Chapter 4

The End of Days

When Gwen woke up, Jack wasn't beside her. She was naked under the covers and a smile came across her lips as she thought about the sex from the night before.

She then dressed in some trousers and a tee shirt. That was when there was a knock on the door, "Come in," she called.

Tosh walked in, smiling, "You excited?" she asked.

Gwen smirked, "Please my stomach is already butterflies."

Tosh smiled again and hugged Gwen, "You and Jack are perfect for each other, you two are going to be very happy," she said.

Gwen smiled, "Thank you Tosh."

That was when her phone rang, Gwen went to grab it and saw it was Jack, "Miss me already?" she asked.

"Are you watching the news?" he asked, ignoring her question.

Gwen glanced to Tosh and walked over to turn on the telly in the corner. She sat on the sofa and watched, "There's speculation that the incidents overnight may be linked. Initial reports suggested terrorist involvement," the news reporter said.

Gwen glanced at Tosh then looked back to the TV, "But this morning, some intelligence experts have claimed the incidents may be a stunt. The first sightings were of UFOs over the Taj Mahal in India."

That was when the TV flashed to a shot of the UFOs hovering over the Taj Mahal.

**"**They came in just after midnight," the woman's voice said.

Gwen looked to the bottom to see the headlines streaming,  
* Beatles on the roof of Abbey Road studios  
* Fears of guillotine appearance in Paris  
* Samurai warrior on the rampage in Tokyo subway system.

Then there were scenes of people screaming and a police shootout on the steps of a building with soldiers in historic uniform who were carrying ancient weapons.

**"**In London this morning, there were ports of men in historic dress firing upon police. Some religious groups are claiming events overnight are a vindication of their teachings."

"Do you think this has anything to do with the Rift?" Gwen asked, looking to Tosh.

Tosh looked concerned, "It could be…I'll have to go and check."

Then the TV flashed to a woman being interviewed, "People didn't believe us. Now they should. Judgment Day is finally here. This is the End of Days."

Gwen then paid her attention back to the phone, "Jack…what does this mean?" she asked.

"Have Tosh run a scan, and see what the computers say," he answered.

"Promise me, we'll still get married today," she said.

"I promise…nothing is going to come between us and this day."

"I'll call you when Tosh has something," she paused, "I love you."

Jack responded and they hung up.

"He wants you to run a scan and see what the computers say."

Tosh nodded and ran off to her work station; Gwen then pulled out her phone and called her parents.

"Yeah, mum…dad, where are you?"

"Were at your flat love, watching the news. Where are you? It's not safe out there!" her mother's voice said.

"I'm coming over, don't leave…alright?"

"Okay darling, just be safe."

Gwen hung up, grabbed her jacket and ran up the hall, "I'm going to my flat. My parents are there alone," she said.

"Are you sure that's smart? What will you do when you get them?" Owen asked.

Gwen raised her eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be at Ianto's helping Jack get ready for the wedding?"

"So you're still going along with it?" he asked.

"Yes we are, nothing is going to stop me from becoming Gwen Harkness today," she snapped back.

Gwen then went for the exit which would take her to the car park. She climbed into her car and went speeding off for her flat.

Even though Gwen lived at the Hub now, she never stopped renting the apartment after she left Rhys. He moved out and it was convenient to keep the place, especially times like this when her parents wanted to come for a visit. Then of course there were the times when Jack and Gwen just wanted to get out of the Hub, which was when the flat became really useful.

She ran up the stairs to her floor and opened the door, "Are you two alright?" she asked.

"Were fine, but Gwen…what is going on out there?" her dad asked.

"I'm not sure mum, but I want to get you out to the reception hall. No reports from out there, Jack and I are still going along with the wedding, so we might as well head out there," she answered.

"Alright…I suppose get your dress and anything you need and we'll leave," Mrs Cooper said.

Gwen smiled and went into her old bedroom; it was obvious the bed hadn't been slept in for quite some time. She went to the closet and pulled out the dress bag. Then she walked into the living room, "Alright I just need to run by my office and get some things, then we can go."

That was when her phone rang, she sighed and saw it was Tosh calling, "I have some reports, Jack is coming over to the Hub and he wants you there to hear this."

"Tosh I'm about to take my parents out of the city, I want them away from all this madness," she said.

"Well it should only take a minute, but you might want to re-think all of this going on with the wedding once you hear what I have to say," Tosh replied.

Gwen groaned, "Alright…I'll see you in a minute."

She hung up and looked at her parents, "I'll be back soon. Just stay here."

Gwen set the dress down and went running out of the flat.

"Gwen must know what's going on outside," Mr Cooper said to his wife.

"I think so too," Mrs Cooper said.

**XX**

Toshiko walked up to the plasma as she tapped in commands. Everyone was in the conference room.

**"**I've run a profile on every reported temporal anomaly and tracked any physical or temporal pattern."

Toshiko showed them the world map on the monitor. From their location indicated by the big red dot, many red lines appeared in the various locations.

**"**Shit!" Gwen muttered.

**"**The cracks in time trace back here to the rift. This city -- this Hub -- is the center. What you're seeing around the world are ripples and aftershocks. The rift is splintering because of you," Jack looked directly at Owen.

"What?" Owen asked.

**"**You opened the Rift without knowing what you were doing. You've caused the temporal cracks to widen. Time is seeping through," Jack answered.

**"**If it wasn't for me, you two would still be in the 1940s. So are we going to sit around crying into our lattes, or shall we do something about it?" Owen asked.

"Bring those who've fallen through time back here, into the vaults," Jack said, now looking at all of the team, settling his gaze on Gwen.

"And do what with them?" Owen snapped.

"We'll deal with phase one first, then I'll tell you about phase two," Jack replied.

**"**You can't control time. You can't send them back! What are you gonna do?" Owen shouted.

"We'll think of something!" Jack shouted back.

Owen quieted down. Everyone was quiet, guilty and scared.

Jack then said, in a soft voice, "Hey, this is _not_ the end of the world."

Tosh nodded, clearly skeptical.

**"**I'm certain of that," Jack added, in a firm voice.

The computer then beeped, Ianto got up to check it.

"Priority one attendance requested at the hospital. Mortality rate's gone through the roof. They're sealing off the area and designating it a hot zone," he said.

Owen put his ear piece on, "I'll go," he said.

"Tosh, go with him," Jack said.

"Uh, no, thanks, I'm fine on my own," Owen said, clearly frustrated.

**"**And you'll be even better with me alongside." She ushered him out, "Shut up and come on."

Owen and Tosh left the office.

Gwen looked at Jack as Ianto walked out of the Office, "Were not getting married today are we?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't know Gwen."

She looked down, a tear falling from her face.

Jack came over and pulled her into his arms, "Hey it's alright. Were gonna get this taken care of, and we will get married. I promise you."

"But I wanted to get married today," she cried.

"I know."

That was when her phone began to ring, Gwen let out a deep shuddering sigh and answered it, "Hello."

**"**Gwen, its Andy," a voice said.

"Hiya Andy, what is it?"

"Listen, I didn't know who else to call," he said.

**XX**

Jack and Gwen were at the Police Station now with Andy, watching a monitor of a Roman Shoulder shouting in Latin.

"Double murder. Stabbed two blokes in Penarth. Brutal, it was. No mercy," Andy explained.

He opened the barred door leading to the cells and looked at them, "What are we supposed to do? He doesn't speak a word of English, and he's dressed as a bloody Roman soldier!"

**"**He's not _dressed_ as a Roman soldier, he _is_ a Roman soldier and he's shouting in Latin," Jack said, slightly confused by his revelation.

**"**Only word I could pick out was Gelligaer," Andy said.

Gwen looked to Andy, knowing the word she said it properly, "Gelligaer. There's a Roman Fort out at Gelligaer. Built around 75 AD."

Jack looked to Gwen, "So, he was on his way there, time splintered, he ends up here."

"Excuse me?" Andy asked.

Jack and Gwen looked at Andy; they had forgotten he was there.

He waved, "Hi. Any time you feel like talking sense ..."

"That soldier came through a crack in time," Jack said, rather bluntly.

"He's not serious, is he?" Andy asked Gwen.

She shrugged and they started to walk down the hall to the holding cell.

"This sort of thing just doesn't happen. Not in Cardiff," Andy said, exasperated.

"Just because you can't understand, doesn't mean it isn't true," Jack said.

"I know it sounds mad, Andy but ..."

Andy cut her off, "All right, Mulder and Scully. Say I do believe you, which I don't, because it's bollocks. Say I do. How exactly are we meant to handle a prisoner from two thousand years ago? I mean, has he got the same rights as anyone? How's this gonna work with the CPS?"

Jack opened a small tin with a filled syringe, "We'll take him off your hands."

He opened the small window in the metal door. The Roman Soldier turned and smashed against the door all the while shouting in incoherent Latin.

Gwen and Andy took a step back.

The soldier continued to shout angrily in Latin.

"Under any other circumstances, an exuberant Roman soldier would be my idea of a perfect morning," Jack said, he then gave the tin to Gwen.

"Careful, Jack."

Andy opened the door. Jack slipped inside and they slam the door closed behind him. After a beat, the Roman Soldier stops shouting.

Andy then looked at Gwen, a bit hesitant, "Everyone's saying it, you know -- in work, on the streets. Do you think this is the end of the world?"

She smiled at Andy, "Oh, Andy, don't be silly. Do you think the world's gonna end on your shift?"

He looked at her, not believing a word of it.

"I've seen you use that smile on a lot of people."

"What smile?"

"The smile you use to reassure people when deep down you know everything's gone to shit."

She looked down, "I think were gonna have to post-pone the wedding, that's all…" she said.

It was then that Andy heard his name called and rushed off. Jack knocked on the door and Gwen opened it.

The unconscious Roman Soldier was on the floor and not moving while Jack then went back to him and began scanning him with a hand-held scanner emitting a bright green light. Gwen stood in the doorway.

"If Owen managed to open the rift to get you and Tosh back, can't we do the same thing for these people? We've still got the rift manipulator," she asked.

"There's a world of difference. We're talking about taking control of time, not bringing two people back from the past. Besides, look at the damage Owen caused. We mess with it further; we'll put the planet in danger. Have I ever let you down?" he replied.

Gwen looked at him with a very small smile on her face. She turned and headed back through the corridor.

That was when she heard her name called, "Gwen? Gwen?"

She stopped, turned and saw Bilis Manger sitting on a bed in one of the cells. Although she heard his voice, his lips weren't moving.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he said.

Gwen stared at him.

While working on the soldier, Jack looked up and saw Gwen standing in the hallway, unmoving.

"Gwen!" he called.

She didn't move or answer him.

"Gwen!" he shouted again.

She turned and looked at him, "Come on," he motioned to the soldier, "Hustle!"

Gwen turned and looked back in the cell. Bilis Manger was gone. She stepped into the cell and looked around. It's empty. Spooked, Gwen stepped back out of the cell and left.  
**XX**

The Roman Soldier was unconscious in a dirty cell.

"Are you sure it was the same guy?" Jack asked.

"It was definitely him. Bilis, the caretaker of the dance hall," Gwen answered.

"That's all he said, "Sorry?""

"Uh-huh."

"What's he got to be sorry for?" Jack asked.

The door opened and Ianto walked in with a handcuffed weevil, Jack covered Gwen just incase, "Coming through!" Ianto announced.

The weevil growled, Ianto sprayed it and subdued it. He put the weevil in a cell.

"Thirteen more reports of Weevils on the loose. We can't keep up at this rate," he said.

"Everything's on the increase," Jack said.

The Weevil, along with the others locked up began moaning, "Can you stop them making that noise?"

"If you've got any ideas how," Ianto said.

"Maybe they're time sensitive. This disturbance may be too much for them," Jack suggested.

"We're now full in all vaults across all nine levels. Do you want me to activate the vaults below? It's just we've never used them since I've been here," Ianto said.

"Do it. Gwen, maybe you're right. Let's run a search on your dancehall buddy. We need to find him," Jack said.

"Okay," she said.

Gwen and Jack left the room.

Just as they get upstairs, Owen and Tosh walk through the Cog door.

"Owen. How was the hospital?"

"Laugh a bloody minute," he said.

Tosh returned to her desk, she seemed a bit distant.

"They've got an outbreak of the Black Death," Owen continued.

"What? Oh, my God!" Gwen cried, just remembering now she had to call her parents…and still call people about canceling the wedding.

Jack looked at Tosh, "Have they got it under control?" he asked.

She didn't respond and Jack hit the desk with his fist, she snapped out of it.

"Tosh! How are they coping?" he asked.

"Um, Owen got the place quarantined and organized treatments for those who've been infected," she answered.

"Only consolation is, it's treatable in these days. But you know, what happens when the next carrier comes through, Jack? Someone carrying smallpox or Ebola, or something from the future we don't even know about? What do we do then?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, well, it's not doing us any good standing around speculating," Jack said.

He went to head for his office and Gwen was about to stand up and follow, but Owen stopped them, "We need to be prepared. We're helpless. All we're doing here is putting sticking plasters on gaping wounds!"

"What do you suggest?" Jack asked.

"I suggest you lead us and you tell us what the instructions are," Owen answered.

"Owen ..." Gwen began.

"No, come on. You're all thinking it too. You're the big man here. You keep all the secrets. Well, now's the time to tell us a few and tell us how the hell we're gonna get out of this!" Owen shouted.

"You want to know a secret? There is no solution. I can't fix this. Because this was never meant to happen. The first thing you learned when you joined Torchwood was 'Don't Mess with the Rift'. But you disobeyed those orders and now everything that's happening is down to you," Jack said, looking directly at Owen.

"I only disobeyed instructions to get you back!" Owen shouted.

"And now people are dying," he said.

"What? So I shouldn't have bothered?" Owen asked.

Jack didn't answer, which only pissed Owen off more.

"Who the fuck are you, anyway? Jack Harkness? You don't even exist. You're just going to go and marry Gwen when you don't even exist! We've looked. So if you're not even a real person, then why should I follow your orders?" Owen replied.

"Get out," Jack said.

"What?" Owen asked, not believing his ears.

"Get out! I'm relieving you of your duty," Jack snarled.

"No. You can't do that!" Tosh cried.

"Bollocks, you are!" Owen shouted.

"Jack, wait," Gwen began.

Jack walked up to Owen, "You're done here," he said.

He began to walk towards his office.

Owen scoffed, "What, so that's it? The whole world is going to shit and you're going to fire me?"

"For God's sake! Both of you! We need to stick together on this!" Gwen cried.

"If I can't rely on you, if I don't have your complete trust, you don't belong here. That goes for the rest of you. Anyone who agrees with Owen, leave now," Jack said, looking at all of his team.

Owen turned to look at them, but no one moved.

**"**So now we know how it is. So that leaves me 24 hours to savor the good times," he said.

**"**What are you talking about?" Tosh asked.

**"**Think about it…nobody leaves this place intact. Sometime in the next 24 hours ... I get Ret-conned. All my memories erased. I don't know where or when, but he'll get me," he said.

Gwen looked to her fiancée, "Jack, this has gone far enough," she said.

He didn't back down.

"So I guess this is goodbye," Owen said.

He took his gun out and put it on the nearby table.

"Good luck with the end of the world," he said.

Owen took a couple of steps then turned back to Gwen, "I would say thanks for the memories ..."

"Jack, for God's sake!" Gwen shouted.

Owen turned to leave the Hub, the lights flash and the cog door opens and Owen walked through it.

Gwen glared at Jack…

**XX**

**A/N- Alright, I hope no one is confused…everyone seemed to sound like it in the previous chapter reviews…If you want the link to the video please e-mail me and I'll send it to you. The video is quite important to this whole thing…So that was a cross over between Something Borrowed and End of Days. I'm gonna wrap it up in the next chapter with the End of Days…I think the pure depression will being in chapter five…so yeah…**

**Review please!! Love ya, Beccs! ^_^**


	5. Losing Her Daddy

**A/N- Okay so due to the reviews, I'm now coming to the conclusion that no one knows where I'm going with this…this chapter should clear all of it up for you…but no Sophie…I'm not having Jack be the one that gets stabbed….**

**XX**

Chapter 5

Losing Her Daddy

Gwen and Jack were walking through the arcades, "Okay, guys, Bilis' shop is coming up twenty meters on your left'," Ianto said into their comms.

Jack and Gwen stopped out a shop, the sign read 'A Stitch in Time, Timepieces Repaired and Refurbished'

Jack and Gwen went inside, all over the walls were clocks, you could go mad easily in the shop.

"Wow," Gwen murmured.

Jack closed the door behind them, "Some of this stuff must go back centuries," she went on to say.

"He scavenges antique pieces from the past, brings them here, and sells them for a profit. Not a bad business plan," Jack said, looking at the different clocks.

"We all have to earn a living."

Bilis appeared, coming down the stairs in the back corner, and open box in his hands.

"You're from 1941," Jack said.

"As you were," Bilis said, then looked to Gwen, "Hello, again."

He walked between them and over to his desk.

"How can you be in two time zones at once?" Gwen asked.

"I can step across eras, like you'd walk into another room. At first, it was the most incredible gift. Now I know the reality ... it's a curse," he explained.

"Why?" she asked.

"I can see the whole of history, but I don't belong anywhere within it," he paused, "So, your return to this time had a price. Time's splintering. This city exists on a rift in time. The only way to make it right is to fully open that rift - let it suck back what fell through."

Jack shook his head, "No way. It's too dangerous."

"Can we even do that?" Gwen asked, looking to Jack.

"Of course you can. Isn't that right, Captain?" Bilis asked.

Jack didn't say anything, Gwen turned to him, "Jack?"

"You've seen what happened. If we open that rift fully, millions of lives will be at risk," Jack told Gwen.

"And yet, if you don't, more will fall through. Lives will be lost," Bilis retorted back.

Jack chuckled and took out his gun, "You know so much, you're coming back with us."

Bilis' raised his hands and then shook his head, "I'm sorry." Then he disappeared.

Gwen took a step forward.

"Damn it!" Jack said as he put his gun away. He pushed a button on his comm and began to speak, "Trace the temporal activity around this location," he turned it off then looked to Gwen, "We need to find out where he is. Come on."

Jack ran out of the shop but Gwen lingered, slower to follow Jack. She looked around at the clocks; they all chime even though they're on different times. That was when she heard Bilis' voice, "Gwen."

Gwen turned to leave and stopped abruptly. Bilis was standing in her way. He looked at her. She turned to the door but he stopped her from opening it.

"I am not your enemy," he said simply.

She backed away from him, "In the cells, why did you say you were sorry?"

"Sometimes it's better to live in ignorance ... unless ... Do you really want to know?" he asked.

"Know what?" Gwen asked.

"Hold my hands. I'll show you," he offered.

He held out his hands for hers.

"Okay."

She moved to put her hands on his but he moved his hands, "Only if you're sure."

"I'm sure," Gwen stated.

Bilis put his hands out for hers again, Gwen took them and all at once she saw flashes by her eyes, her apartment…Mr Cooper falling to the floor unconscious…Her mother crying for help…Gwen moved along the apartment. There were bloodied handprints on the wall. She found her father on the floor lying in a pool of blood.

Gwen gasped and let go of his hands.

"I'm sorry!" Bilis said.

Gwen edged to the door as she stared at Bilis, "What did you just show me?" she asked.

"The future," he answered.

Gwen tore out of the shop; she went running as she caught up with Jack.

"What took you so long?" Jack asked.

Gwen didn't answer him and she just ran past him.

"Gwen?" he called, Jack started running after her.

"Gwen!" he shouted.

Gwen turned the corner but Jack went after her.

Gwen runs into the apartment frantic, she's looking for her parents but she didn't see them.

"Gwen Elisabeth Cooper! What are you doing running in here like that?"

She turned and saw her mother, bending down to look at something in the kitchen and her father came out of the loo.

"Ah you're here!" Gwen cried, relief spreading through out her body.

"Well where else would we go love? You told us to stay here," Mr Cooper said.

"Listen we've gotta go," she said.

It was then that Jack ran in, "Gwen, what the hell happened back there?"

She turned to him, "Um…listen I just…"

Jack looked in her eyes.

She had fear on her face and then she looked back to her parents, who were in awe…they had only ever seen a photo of Jack, never met him in person.

"You must be Jack!" Mrs Cooper cried.

"Mr and Mrs Cooper, correct?" Jack said, holding his hands out for her parent's hands.

"Yes, it's good to meet you…on the wedding day of all days," Mr Cooper chuckled.

"Well were not getting married today, we can't…listen I need to get you out of here," Gwen cut in.

"Gwen what is going on?" Mrs Cooper asked.

Gwen glanced to her parents to Jack and back again, she then took a stun gun and stunned both of them. Jack reached out and grabbed her mother before she hit the floor, "What the hell is going on?" he practically shouted.

Gwen had tears in her eyes, "I'll tell you back at the Hub, let's just get them out of here."

XX

Gwen looked in one of the cells where she put her parents. They were lying together on the cell bench. Gwen was startled when they both woke up at the same time.

"Whoa. Take it easy," she said.

They looked at their daughter, "What's going on?" Mr Cooper asked.

He looked around the Cell, "Am I dreaming?"

"This is where I work dad," she said.

"You work in a prison?" Mrs Cooper asked.

"These are just the cells," Gwen answered.

"You locked us in a cell? What are you playing at?" Mr Cooper snapped at his daughter.

She backed off slightly, her father never raised his voice with her, "I was just trying to keep you safe."

"Gwen we were safe at your apartment!" Mrs Cooper said.

"No, you weren't. You really weren't," Gwen said quickly.

"Gwen Cooper you better tell us what is going on right now. Because you seem to know what's going on with this stuff outside…and it's time we had some answers," Mr Cooper replied.

"Dad, listen to me, I need you to trust me. Okay, it may not seem like it at the moment, but I'm just trying to take care of you. I love you…"

A loud moan echoed through out the Cells, startling her parents, "What the hell was that?"

"Just try and relax and I'll come back for you," Gwen said.

"What do you mean? You're not going to leave us down here!" Mr Cooper shouted.

Gwen turned to leave, "I'm sorry."

"Gwen!" he shouted.

She opened the door.

"I'm sorry," she said, and then she left, closing and locking the door behind her.

Her parents watched as she left then looked to each other.

Gwen returned to the hub. Toshiko, Ianto and Jack were grouped together.

"Did they wake up?" Jack asked.

"Yeah…Yeah, they did. Tosh, can you bring up the CCTV of the vaults? Er, just leave it on the screen, I know it sounds crazy, but ..."

"Sure, no problem," Tosh said, she then tapped at some things and made adjustments to her palm.

"Thank you for helping me bring them here," Gwen said to Jack.

"I can't understand how Bilis was able to show you that vision," Tosh commented.

Gwen watched on the monitor as her parents both sat down.

"It was so real, Tosh. I was in my flat. It smelt like my flat, it had all the sounds of my flat," Jack walked over to Gwen, "I touched the blood. I can still feel it on my hands." He took her hands, "Daddy's blood."

She stopped, "It's not gonna happen."

Gwen took a deep breath and calmed down. Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly; he kissed her on top of her head. Ianto and Toshiko were both spooked by their own experience and were very quiet. Jack looked at everyone and Gwen nods.

"Come on, there's still work to be done," he said.

Jack started to move when the lights all shut off and the klaxon sounded.

"What's going on?" Ianto asked.

"We've got a security breach."

Tosh and Ianto went back to their work station, "All right, nobody panic," Jack said slowly.

Gwen turned and ran back towards the vaults, "Dad!" she screamed.

Jack ran after her.

Mr Cooper was standing in the back of the cell when the doors opened. He looked at his wife as the alarm lights flashed on and off while the klaxon sounded. He motioned for his wife to stay there and stepped out of the cell and into the hallway. He looked around and headed towards the door.

He tried them and found them to be locked. He turned around and saw a man in black kneeling in front of the doors at the other end of the hallway. The man stood up and turned around. It was Bilis Manger, but of course he didn't know that.

"Oh, do you work here?" he asked.

Bilis looked at Mr Cooper and smiled, and he began to walk over to him.

"I'm Geraint Cooper."

Bilis walked directly up to him--

"Gwen's dad?"

And then Bilis stabbed him, MR Cooper stared at him with shock. He backed away, his stomach practically gushing blood. Bilis went to him and stabbed him again. Mr Cooper groaned and fell to the ground.

Bilis then walked away to the end of the hallway. Mr Cooper watched him. Bilis wiped the blood off the athame, and then he disappeared.

That was when the alarm stopped, Mrs Cooper came walking out of the cell, saw her husband and screamed.

When the alarms stopped, Tosh and Ianto looked at each other.

The door opened and Gwen rushed in. She saw her mother and her father…dead on the floor near the door, lying in a pool of his blood.

"NO!" she screamed.

Gwen fell to her knees and grabbed him. Jack ran into the room behind her.

"No!" she cried again.

Gwen held her dad in her arms and rocked him.

"He's gone! He's gone! Please ... No! Please! No!" she sobbed, she looked to Jack, "We can ...we can bring him back!"

"There's nothing we can do," Jack said, crying himself.

"Yes, there is!" she insisted.

She looked back at her dad and rocked him, her mother bending down, "I didn't see what happened…he told me to stay in the cell and," she burst out into tears again.

"My daddy! What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Gwen wailed.

She screamed and hit Jack, "No!"

XX

"Gwen, your mother is sleeping. I gave her some coffee and a sleeping aid," Ianto said as he walked down the steps.

She said nothing; Gwen was sitting next to her dad's body on the table as Jack gently wiped the blood from her hands.

"Gwen, I'm so sorry," Tosh said.

Gwen laughed, "You never even met him…you would have though…today, at the wedding."

Jack stopped wiping her hands and remained quiet.

"This is what happens here," Gwen looked at Tosh and Ianto, "We all end up losing those we love…I'm not losing my dad…my mother will not be put through that," Gwen looked at Jack but he refused to look at her, "You bring him back," she said softly.

"No."

He walked away from her, "The resurrection gauntlet ..." Gwen said.

"Was destroyed," Ianto said.

"Something else," Gwen then said.

"I said no," Jack said, looking at her.

"No, there's something wrong with time, so we, we can go back to the moment, to the very moment ..."

"Gwen ..." Jack began.

"There's something you can do, otherwise WHAT'S THE FUCKING POINT OF YOU?!" She screamed.

Gwen ran across the room and attacked Jack, clawing at his chest with her fingers while she screamed at him, "You, you bring him back! Bring him back! You bring him back! Do you understand me, Jack-fucking-Harkness?"

"Gwen, I'm sorry," Jack whispered.

Jack held Gwen as she cried, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

Everyone was quite as Gwen cried. It was then that Owen burst through the plastic covering over the doorway, he stopped and took everything in.

"Oh, shit. What happened?" he asked.

He saw Jack holding Gwen as she cried and he went down the stairs. Toshiko brightened when she saw Owen, "You came back!"

Owen went to grab Gwen out of her lover's arms, "Are you all right? You all right?" he asked.

Gwen pushed him away, "Don't touch me!" she screamed.

Owen stopped and Gwen went back to her father's body.

"How many other people have got to suffer?" Owen asked Jack.

Jack didn't answer him.

"I'm gonna fix this. I'm opening the rift," Owen said.

Owen turned and ran up the stairs. Ianto started up the stairs.

"Make sure you stop him," Jack said.

Ianto stopped and looked at Jack, "No."

He turned and followed Owen out of the room. Toshiko started after them.

"We're gonna help him," she said.

Gwen got up and quickly headed up the stairs. She stopped and looked at Jack, "Bilis was right, he said open the rift and everything goes back to normal. Owen's right. I'm going to get dad back."

"Gwen," Jack warned.

She ran up the stairs, "No!"

"Gwen!" Jack shouted.

Owen was at the computer, typing as fast as he could, "Enter Emergency Protocol One," Ianto said.

Gwen pushed Owen away, "Out the way, I'll do this."

With Gwen at the keyboard, Owen, Ianto and Toshiko stood around the workstation. She started typing.

Jack picked up his gun off the floor and headed up the stairs.

"Get away from the computer, Gwen," he ordered.

Owen stood in front of Jack, ready to attack him if necessary.

"This is a trap. All these cracks around the world, they're diversions. This is what Bilis wants," Jack said.

"What are you afraid of, Jack?" Owen asked.

Gwen reached the Emergency Protocol One password page.

"Rhea Silva," Ianto said.

Gwen continued typing. Jack took his gun out and pointed it at her back. Owen backed away.

"I said, "Move." Jack said.

Everyone turned around, "What the hell are you doing?!" Tosh cried.

"Final warning," he then said.

Gwen turned to Jack, "If we do this…everything will be put right Jack, we can get married, my dad will still be here. Everything is gonna get put right," she said.

"Gwen that isn't gonna happen! Everything will go from bad to worse if you do this!" Jack shouted.

Owen punched Jack, he stumbled back, dropping his gun which Owen grabbed, "We're relieving you of your command, "Captain". We're opening that rift and getting back what we lost!"

Gwen went back to the computer and a message popped up, 'RETINA PRINTS  
OF ALL TORCHWOOD  
PERSONNEL  
REQUIRED FOR  
AUTHORISATION  
ENTER'

"Shit!" she cried.

Jack then made to get up.

"Stay down!" Owen shouted.

"You're in charge, Owen? You've gotta have significantly bigger balls," Jack said.

He stood up but then Owen shot him in the head. Gwen screamed. Jack fell backward; his eyes wide open as he hits the floor with a thud.

Owen fired several more times at Jack.

"I'm sick of people doubting me," he said, emotion lacing his voice.

Ianto fell to his knees at Jack's side, "What have you done?" he asked.

Gwen slowly took the gun from Owen's hand; he was still shaking from what he did.

A moment later, once the rest of the team had gotten over what Owen did, they all took a camera and took pictures of all of their eyes, which was scanned onto the computer.

"We've still got to do Jack's," Gwen said.

Owen scanned Jack's retina print into the computer.

The computer flashed through all of the retina prints and then another message flashed, 'AUTHORISATION COMPLETE  
INSTITUTE EMERGENCY PROTOCOL ONE?'

And then another, 'WARNING  
PROTOCOL ACTIVATION WILL  
ENDANGER TORCHWOOD INFRASTRUCTURE '

Gwen looked at the team then stopped at the sight of her father, and she hit enter.

The alarm then began to blare.

Everyone stood and looked at each other.

The alarms blared and lights flashed. Everyone stood around waiting for something to happen.

Jack groans and grabbed Gwen's leg. She screamed.

"Oh, my God!" he cried.

Jack looked around as the Hub shook, "What have you done?" he asked.

Gwen turned around and saw the electrical charges ramping up the base of the water tower. Finally, a stream of energy runs from the ground on up through the water tower.

Outside the stream of energy burst from the water tower straight up to the sky.

Down in the vaults, the weevils growled with madness. The roman soldier did all he could to get out, and then he disappeared.

"Come on. Move, move, move, move, move!" Owen shouted.

Gwen tried to help Jack walk and Ianto stopped to help her.

"Help me move him!" she cried.

The conference room glass windows all break.

Owen, Toshiko with Gwen and Ianto carrying Jack, headed for the doors.

"Gwen!" Tosh cried.

"Come on!" Owen shouted.

The trays in the Autopsy Bay shook, the lights flashed and Mr Cooper's body disappeared. The last thing Gwen saw before she made it outside was her mother disappearing from where she was still sleeping peacefully on her desk.

The overhead support beam fell and crashed onto the workstations as they got outside.

Owen, Toshiko ran. Following behind them are Ianto and Gwen with Jack between them. Jack staggered and leaned heavily on them, his legs were not able to support him.

"Keep moving!" Owen shouted.

"It's going to be all right, Jack. Everything is going to go back to normal," Gwen tried to assure him.

Owen and Toshiko stopped running. Gwen let Jack go and walked toward Bilis who was standing in front of them. His beady black eyes stared back at her.

"From out of the darkness, he is come," Bilis said.

"What is he talking about?" Gwen asked.

"Son of the Great Beast, cast out before time, chained in rock and imprisoned beneath the rift," Bilis answered.

"What?!" Gwen cried in exasperation.

Bilis' gaze rose high above their heads as he looked at something behind them.

"All hail Abaddon, the Great Devourer," he said.

Gwen turned around. Owen turned around as well.

"Come to feast on life," he said.

Way in the distance, a gigantic horned beast approached the city. The beast roared.

The earth shook with every step it took. Car alarms went off as the road shuddered.

The Torchwood team stared at the beast they've let loose upon the earth. The beast roared.

"The whole world shall die beneath his shadow," they heard Bilis say next.

The beast leaned down and growled. It turned and headed for the city.

People were running about in town, screaming as they tried to get away from the monster.

As the beast's shadow passed over the people, they died instantly. A street cleaner ran to take cover on the side of a nearby building, but the beast's shadow touched him and he died.

The beast continued through the city.

Bilis looks proudly at the beast, "I look upon you, my god, and know my work is done," he said, and then disappeared….

**XX**

**A/N- Okay, so I was gonna go ahead and do Jack facing Abbadon in this chapter, but it was already super long…so Anywhos…I'm gonna go work on chapter 6 now I think…But I think I also might go off on a search for food…**

**So Anywhos, review and spread the love…Love you all!**

**Beccs! ^_^**


	6. It All Came Crashing Down

Chapter 6

It All Came Crashing Down

Gwen turned around, everyone was dead. Bodies were littering the street. The city was eerily quiet.

She turned and went back to Jack who was leaning on Ianto.

"How do we stop it? Tell me what to do, Jack," she said.

Jack looked at everyone, his gaze settled on Gwen, "Just you ... get me to an open space."

She put Jack's arm around her shoulder and they left the others.

As they drove through the City, she watched in horror as Abbadon stomped through, crushing buildings and killing more people.

She stopped the SUV and Jack got out. He was exhausted, Gwen ran out after him.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked.

**"**If Abbadon is the bringer of death, let's see how he does with me. If he feeds on life, then I'm an all-you-can-eat buffet," Jack answered, not looking at her and staring at the monster.

She grabbed his coat, trying to stop him, "No, wait! Wait, you're too weak!" she cried.

The beast continued stomping through the city.

Jack pried her hands off his jacket, his eyes were on the beast in front of them. Gwen began to cry.

"I love you Gwen, but I have to do this…for Earth…for Cardiff," he began to walk some more.

Gwen ran after him, she looked at him for a moment, he looked into her eyes and the kissed. Their last searing passionate kiss.

He then pulled away and began to walk off again, "Get out of here!"

"GO!" he ordered her.

Jack turned and continued up the road leaving Gwen behind.

"Drive as fast as you can," he called back.

"Jack," Gwen said through her tears.

"Bring it on!" he shouted at the beast.

Jack stopped at the top of the hill. He turned and faced the beast. The beast stopped and turned to face Jack.

The beast roared and started toward Jack. Jack stood his ground and waited for the beast.

Gwen watched from a safe distance, tears pouring out of her eyes.

The beast's shadow covered the ground and when it reached Jack, it stopped – the edge of the shadow was on Jack, unable to move past.

Jack screamed in agony but he didn't die. The beast loomed over him, the shadow stopped in its tracks.

Jack continued to scream in pain.

Gwen watched helplessly from the roadside.

The beast roared once more.

The life essence inside Jack was being sucked out of his body in a long, continuous stream of light and he continued to scream.

The beast roared, the light hit the beast, breaking it apart from the inside. Abbadon fell to its knees, unable to stop the light and then it fell to the ground in front of Jack.

He fell background, dead.

After a few minutes, Gwen watched as the beast disappeared, but Jack still didn't move. She ran up to him and fell to her knees beside him. She picked up his lifeless body and rocked him in her arms just as she had done with her dad that same day, and Gwen sobbed for her lost lover.  
XX

Gwen ran into her flat. She stopped when she saw her mother in the kitchen and her father on the sofa.

"You're here!" she cried.

"Gwen love, what is going on with you? You were just here a minute ago!" Mr Cooper said.

"You're here!" she cried again.

Gwen dropped her keys and ran and pulled her dad into her arms. She held onto him and he just hugged his daughter back, perplexed.

She then pulled away, "You and mum should rest. Get some sleep ... and I'll be back for you."

Gwen hugged her dad again and then her mum; and she left the flat.  
XX

Gwen and the others gathered around Jack's body on the morgue table and in the white body bag. The cabinet door was open at his feet. Everyone was quiet.

He looked deathly pale.

"You're certain?" Gwen asked, softly.

"He's ice cold. No vital signs," Owen said.

"He survived when you shot him. When I first joined, he said he couldn't die. I saw so much being with him these last few years…I…"

"He was wrong Gwen," Owen replied.

"I want to sit with him," she said.

"Gwen ..." Owen began.

"I want to sit with him," she repeated.

Gwen gently stroked the side of Jack's face. Owen nodded and left. Toshiko and Ianto also left.

Gwen stayed there with her fiancee's body, not ready to give up.

Gwen leaned against the morgue cabinets, her arms crossed. She leaned her head back as she waited.

Then a few minutes passed and she leaned over his body, "Wake up," she whispered.

She then smoothed the gown on Jack's chest and straightened the body bag wrapped around him.

She then began to pace around the tray.

And then she sat down in the corner. She stood and looked at him, "Jack." She whispered.

*A Few Days Later*

The others watched Gwen on the monitors. She hadn't left the Hub, hadn't left Jack's side.

"How long's she gonna do this?" Owen asked.

Ianto and Owen looked at each other. Toshiko continued to watch the monitor.

On the monitor, they could see Gwen sitting next to the body smoothing Jack's gown over his chest.

*That Evening*

Gwen was sitting next to Jack and Tosh was standing in the corner with her.

"It's been days," she said.

Gwen didn't respond.

"We have to face up to it. He's not coming back," Tosh said.

"I believe in him," Gwen replied.

Tosh looked down, she knew this was hard for Gwen, "Let him go, Gwen."

Tosh then left.

Gwen was unmoving for a second and then she tilted her head as she looked at Jack. She stood up, picked up his hand and held it against her cheek. She closed her eyes as memories flashed before her eyes.

XX

_There on top of the desert, was a diamond engagement ring. _

"_Jack…"_

_He knelt down and took the ring off of the cake, wiped what little bit of whipped cream was on it, off and then took Gwen's hand._

"_Will you marry me Gwen Cooper?" he asked._

_Gwen had to smile; the slight fear in his voice amazed her. She had never seen the Captain so nervous about something before. Then she found herself nodding, "Of course I will Jack."_

_The nerves went away and Jack slid the ring onto her finger. Gwen looked at it for a moment and then fell into Jack's arms. He fell onto his back and Gwen's lips were on his. _

_They stayed there for a moment, kissing. Then Jack realized the situation and stopped kissing her for a moment._

---

"_Well if a relationship doesn't work out then we will worry about it when it comes to that," Jack said, staring at Gwen._

_She was silent as thought and then she ran and jumped into his arms, her lips on his. From there, Jack laid Gwen on her back on her desk and he made love to her for the first time._

_---_

"_If you live to be one hundred, I hope to be one hundred minus one day, so we never have to be apart," Gwen said aloud. _

_Jack looked to where she was sitting at her desk, "Ah…immortal?"_

_Gwen smiled, "I know, I was just quoting Winnie the Pooh."_

_Jack raised an eyebrow, "And how long has this been going on?"_

"_I've been reading it since I was a girl, and I was just looking at some stuff online and that quote just came up. What I'm trying to say is…I love you, you big dummy."_

_Jack smiled slightly, that was the first time Gwen had said those words to him. He walked over to her and kissed her, "I love you too."_

XX

She opened her eyes, a tear in her eyes. Gwen leaned close to Jack and kissed him. Then she turned and walked away and out of the Morgue…

**XX**

**A/N- Aaah emo-ness…So that whole thing of End of Days/Something Borrowed has been wrapped up. From here on out, it's really just a bunch of sadness…but through some magical way, there will still be Jack/Gwen moments…so keep reading to see what happens! **

**One of you reviewers made a suggestion a few chapters back…and I'm not telling you which one it was, but I'm pretty sure I'm going with it. See if you can figure out which one I'm doing!**

**Review and get lots of cookies!**

**Love ya, Beccs! ^_^**


	7. He's Left

Chapter 7

He's Left

When Gwen walked into her flat a little while later, she wanted to turn right back around and go to her home…the Hub. This wasn't a home…not anymore, or at least it wasn't her home. But she had to come here, because her parents were still here.

They looked up as the front door open, and Gwen forced herself in.

"Gwen, where have you been all this time?!" Mrs Cooper cried.

"I've been at work," she said softly.

"For three days straight?" Mr Cooper asked.

Gwen looked up and they saw her crying, the first tears she had cried since Jack died.

"Oh love, what is it? What's happened?" Mrs Cooper asked as she rushed forward to take Gwen into her arms.

"He's dead mum…he left me," she sobbed.

"What? What do you mean love?"

"Jack…" she choked back a sob, "He died mum."

Mrs Cooper looked from her daughter to her husband and then wound up on the floor with Gwen in her arms, sobbing.

"Oh love, oh my goodness…" Mrs Cooper began stroking the back of her daughters head.

"But…how? We saw him the other day…the day of the wedding!" Mr Cooper asked.

Gwen looked up at him, "Did you see that…beast that was going around destroying the city? It was kind of hard to miss any of it…" she said slowly.

"Yes and we did as you told us, stayed inside. Closed all the windows and curtains…" Mr Cooper replied.

"Jack…the bloody fool…went out there, and he was caught in the things shadow," Gwen began to heave back her sobs again, "He died…"

"Oh my love, my dearest girl," Mrs Cooper said in a soothing voice as she pressed her daughters head back to her chest.

Gwen sat there for what felt like hours, sobbing, until she could sob no more. At that point, she was completely exhausted so Gwen walked into her room. Her mother helped her get in the bathtub and bathe, and then dressed, and Gwen lay in bed. All night long she was wide awake, feeling a kind of pain she had never known before.

The next morning, the thing that forced Gwen to get out of her bed was her phone ringing. She went to it and answered, "Hello?" she said softly.

"Gwen? Are you home?" came Tosh's voice.

"No…I'm not at the Hub, I'm at my flat," Gwen replied.

Tosh was silent, she could tell Gwen had gotten barely any sleep and that she had been crying, "Alright…Owen wants to come over and make sure your okay," she said.

"I don't need him, my parents are here…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Tosh, I'm sure. Now leave me alone." And Gwen hung up.

That was when the door opened and her parents came in with groceries, "Oh Gwen, your awake!" Mrs Cooper said.

Gwen nodded and sat down on the sofa. Then the phone calls began.

"Trina there won't be a wedding," Gwen said to the second called, the first being the minister who was supposed to marry them.

"What? Why not….did he leave you? Cause we'll come and get him we will, just you watch!" Trina exclaimed.

Gwen sighed sadly, "Trina…he died on the day of the wedding."

And that was how all of the conversations went all day. People who arrived at the reception hall, but no bride or groom ever showed…no wedding ever took place. No one had been called and no one had heard from Gwen for a few days, and it was only now they could get in touch with her.

By mid day, the calls stopped. Gwen checked her guest list and realized she had talked to just about everyone who was supposed to come, or they would all pass the messages on.

"Gwen…have you told his parents?" Mrs Cooper asked.

"His parents are dead…I was all he had…" she answered.

"Oh…"

"I think…I'm gonna go to the office. I need to get some things," she said.

"Gwen I don't think that's wise right now," Mr Cooper advised.

"Dad…I need to go. I need to get some of my things," she stated.

"Well do you want us to come with you?" he asked.

Gwen shook her head, "No…I'll be back soon."

And then she stood up, and left…not even bothering to brush her hair or change.

When Gwen walked into the Hub, it seemed to be empty, and she was thankful for it. As she walked past the different work stations, now all repaired she stopped at Tosh's computer, she had been working on the case file for what happened. Jack's photo was saved as an attachment. Gwen bit back a sob and walked over to his office.

Just as he had left it, papers a bit of a mess. Of course, the place getting destroyed ruffled a few things…but Jack's office was basically in tact. She walked over to the coat rack and saw his jacket hanging up. He'd died in it, and Gwen had hung it up there. She didn't touch it but she did take a deep whiff of it, Jack could still be smelled on it. Tears formed in Gwen's eyes and she had to force herself not to break down sobbing.

She sat down at his desk and pulled out his top desk drawer, there was a photo of them sitting on top of all the junk inside it. Gwen pulled it out and stared at it. Jack was making an odd face and she was laughing herself silly. It had been from their one year anniversary…

XX

"_Ja-ack! I want to get a picture of us!" Gwen cried. _

_He was standing near the Water Tower, "Why?"_

_Gwen thought for a moment, "Oh I dunno…a scrapbook!" _

_He raised his eyebrow at her, "Since when do you scrapbook?"_

"_Oh I haven't made one since I was a girl…I did one of all the celebrities I had been in love with," she answered._

_Jack walked over to her, "Alright fine…I'll take a picture…just so long as you make a scrapbook all about how wonderful I am."_

_She laughed and kissed him, "Okay, I can manage that…"_

_They then caught a woman who was walking by and right when she was about to snap the picture Jack whispered a sexual innuendo in her ear and she burst out laughing._

XX

Gwen set it down and saw another photo, she and Jack were in London. They had gone to investigate some things for work, but they managed to get a day to themselves and they had gone about shopping and Gwen forced him to take her to a show on the West End.

IT was then that a clearing of a throat Gwen was pulled from her memories. She looked up and saw Ianto; he had a suit in his hands, which was covered by a plastic bag.

"How are you?" he asked softly.

She shrugged, "Is that his suit?"

He nodded, "Yeah…he left it at my apartment the other morning. I figured I'd just bring it in here and let you see what you wanted to do with it when you came back into work."

"You know he didn't even want to wear a blasted suit…but I made him, I asked him to buy one…" She took the bag from Ianto and looked at the black tux.

"Um…Gwen, we were thinking…even though it's against typical protocol…but we were thinking maybe you'd want to have a funeral for him. Torchwood rules say that when an employee dies, then the body is kept by the institute. But we were the only ones he really actually knew…and"

Gwen cut him off, "Yeah, I was thinking about it. Thank you," she said softly.

She then hung the suit up stared at it for a moment and let out a deep shuddering sigh, "Besides…I'd have too many questions to attempt to answer if I didn't burry him."

"Tosh has still been trying to track down Bilis Manger…so far we've had no such luck…" Ianto said.

Gwen sighed, "It's our fault…we shouldn't have listened to him."

"Gwen…it's not our fault…it's his," he told her.

"But it's our fault because we listened to him!" Gwen shouted.

Tosh appeared in the door, "Oh…Gwen, I didn't know you were here," she said.

"I've come for some of my things," she said.

Tosh nodded, "Do you need any help?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine."

Tosh then turned and left the office, pulling Ianto along with her.

Gwen was silent for a moment; she then climbed down the hatch and into the small room under Jack's office. The book she had been reading was down there. They didn't really sleep in there all that much, Gwen used the room to read more then anything. She grabbed the photo off of the bedside table. Yet another photo of the couple. Gwen took it and went back up the ladder. She looked around the room; just being in here was making her want to start crying again. But she couldn't bring herself to do it, not with the team in the next room.

Gwen left the office and went upstairs and down the hall to their bedroom. She opened the door, and a wave of deep comfort swept over her and swallowed her up whole. The bed was still unmade, Gwen's books and piles of wedding information was in the corner. She wanted to cry at this, but couldn't. Slowly she walked into the room and looked around; in the few years they had been seeing each other Gwen had definitely accumulated a large collection of photos of them. She had never realized how many were in the room until now, once Jack was gone.

She went over to the wardrobe and pulled out some of her clothes. Gwen put them into a bag, it was enough to last her a few days. The Hub was after all, her home…and she was going to stay here.

An hour or so passed, Tosh, Ianto, and Owen were all silent as they watched Gwen walked down the stairs with two bags in her hands and head to the lift. She went home and found supper waiting for her; Mr and Mrs Cooper were watching the evening news.

"Oh you sure did bring back a lot from work…" Mrs Cooper commented as she helped Gwen unpack her two bags.

In the middle of the pile of clothes in the first bag, was the photo's Gwen had taken with her. Her heart ached when she looked at them, but she wanted them with her.

She sat down on the bed, staring at the photos. The most recent she had, was when the Team had thrown an Engagement Party of sorts for them.

Mrs Cooper sat down next to Gwen, "I wish we could have gotten to know him better. I can see though how you loved him."

Gwen looked to her mother, "When he proposed…I thought 'this is it…I've found my soul mate'. Maybe I thought Rhys had once been my soul mate, but it was by chance that brought Jack and I together," she said softly.

"How did you meet dear?"

Gwen smiled, "I first saw Jack at the scene of a crime. He and his team were investigating it. The next night is when I met him properly," she answered.

"Well he made you happy, and that's all that mattered to your father and I…even though we still don't know why you wouldn't let us meet," Mrs Cooper said, wrapping an arm around Gwen.

"We were always busy working," Gwen said softly.

The mother and daughter were silent, "Once the funeral has happened, will you and dad go home?" Gwen suddenly asked.

Mrs Cooper looked at her daughter, "Do you want us to go?" she asked.

"I'll be going back to the place Jack and I shared…that's my home; this place hasn't been a home since Rhys left," Gwen explained.

"Well love we could always come there with you…your father and I want to look after you," Mrs Cooper said.

"No…you don't have to come there…besides, Tosh will help look after me," Gwen replied.

Mrs Cooper was silent, "Very well darling, if that's what you want."

Gwen hugged her mother.

XX

Over the next few days, Gwen busied herself with the funeral arrangements. Of course only Jack, Ianto, Tosh, and her parents would be in attendance. Gwen didn't really know any of the people that Jack knew, so she didn't have anyone else to invite.

The funeral was on the Saturday following the encounter with Abbadon. He was buried in the graveyard at Saint Mary's. It was quick; Gwen knew Jack wouldn't want a long drawn out thing for him. The team spoke briefly but Gwen said nothing. As his coffin was lowered deep into the ground, she threw a single rose down into the grave. It had been a flower from her bouquet.

Gwen's parents left for Swansea that night and Gwen returned to the Hub. She felt so alone that night, and it wasn't until she cried herself to sleep that she had some sort of peace and immense comfort…

**XX**

**A/N- Definitely my last update for the night. I dunno if I'll work on this tomorrow or what…I need to work on 'Before the Worst' so anyways…review this and let me know what you all think. I actually made myself incredibly depressed writing this…so yeah…**

**Love ya! Beccs! ^_^**


	8. The Morning Ripped You Away

Chapter 8

The Morning Ripped You Away

"_Gwen?"_

_She turned her head, a voice beckoning her to wake up. But when Gwen opened her eyes she knew she was dreaming. _

"_Gwen?" the voice repeated._

_A figure was standing above her, she screwed up her eyes and then he was no longer blurry. She shot up, "Jack?!" she cried, not believing her own eyes._

_He smiled and then pulled her into his arms. Everything about this seemed too real, she could smell him…hear him breathing._

_When Jack pulled away Gwen was crying, "Your really here?" she asked softly._

"_Well…sort of," he said._

_She began to cry harder._

_Jack smiled slightly and pulled her to him once more. After a few minutes she stopped crying, "Am I dreaming…are you really here?" she asked._

"_Unfortunately…you are dreaming," Jack answered._

_Gwen looked down, completely miserable. _

"_You were supposed to be immortal," she muttered._

"_I thought I was…Gwen I went through all those years, thinking I couldn't die…I fought in the war's…and survived hundreds of horrible deaths. I didn't think Abbadon would finish me off," he said._

"_You left me! On our wedding day!" she cried._

_Jack flinched, "I know…and I'm sorry."_

_Gwen sighed, "We buried you today."_

"_Yes, I know," he replied._

_She looked away for a moment. _

"_I want you to take care of yourself, alright?" he asked._

_Gwen looked back at him, "I suppose so," she answered._

_Jack checked his Vortex Manipulator, "You only have a few more seconds," he said._

_Gwen went into his arms again and they shared a brief kiss, and then Jack was gone._

_XX_

Gwen woke up; she looked at the alarm clock and saw it was seven thirty. Ianto might already be upstairs preparing coffee. She lay there for awhile, her fingers traced across her lips…she could still feel Jack's lips on hers. That was when there was a knock on the door, "Come in?" she called.

The door opened, Ianto was on the other side, a metal tray in his hands.

"Good morning Gwen, I figured you might want something to eat…so I fixed you some breakfast," he said.

She sat up, "Thank you Ianto…I appreciate it."

He came over and set the tray down on her lap. There was a steaming hot cup of tea with a plate that had some eggs, beans on toast, bangers, everything.

Gwen smiled at him, "Thank you soo much."

"It's my pleasure Gwen…if you need anything, just let me know. I don't mind getting it," Ianto smiled.

Gwen watched him leave and then looked back down at the food. She took a sip of the tea and smiled slightly as the hot liquid sent waves of comfort through out her whole body. As she took the first bite of the banger, and tasted something like rosemary or sage, a tear escaped. It was reminding her slightly of the dinner Jack had 'made' the night he proposed. Of course it had been Ianto that made it, but all the same…this was reminding her of Jack.

What had he meant anyways; to take care of herself?

She pondered this for a few minutes while she ate the eggs. Once Gwen finished eating, she stood up and wandered slowly into the bathroom. She took a long shower and by the time she was out and getting dressed, it was quarter to nine. Gwen walked slowly to the Hub, with every step she could hear Tosh and Owen talking….they could go on with their everyday lives; they hadn't just lost the most important man ever. Okay Jack was important to every member of the team, but Gwen had been engaged to him. She wanted to be his wife, and have his children…she wanted so much with Jack and she wasn't even given the chance.

Gwen slowly walked over to her desk and sat down; she knew Tosh and Owen were both staring at her. But she ignored them and went about doing some work.

It didn't hurt as much if she preoccupied herself with work. The day went by a bit quicker when she did the work and even made herself go with the team to investigate some sightings.

That evening Gwen found herself miserable however, she was alone in the Hub. Tosh, Owen, and Ianto had gone home and she by herself. Gwen ordered take out and waited in the tourist shop for it to arrive and once it did she went up to the conference room to eat and watch some television.

As she was finishing up her wonton soup a thought struck her, and maybe Jack wouldn't approve…and it was locked up for a reason, but she still found herself walking into his office and to the archived items. She entered the password and looked at the different things, and then she found it…the ghost machine.

She pulled it apart, and took the piece that let you see the past. One little look wasn't going to hurt…

Gwen walked right outside the office and pressed down on the button. Her eyes closed and then she opened them again, as visions from the past played before her eyes.

Her past self walked into the scene, Gwen knew exactly what she was seeing. She turned briefly and saw Jack, his wonderful perfect self, sitting at his desk, looking at a paper, completely oblivious she was there.

That was when she heard a fit of laughter from Tosh who was at her computer, "He set me off!" she cried, pointing at Owen.

"Well, that lasted no' point two seconds!" Suzie called from her work area.

Gwen was startled by her, the older Gwen…of course she knew Suzie had been a part of this scenario, but it still chilled her to see them.

She looked as the younger version of herself was completely confused. Owen turned in his chair and looked at the younger Gwen, "Hmm. She's actually carrying pizza!" he said, smiling.

"Come on! She was gonna say, "Here's your pizza," and I was going to say, "How much?"" Jack began, Gwen turned and moved as he stood up and headed for the office doorway. She stared at him intently as he leaned in the door way, addressing his team,

"-- and she says, "Oh, whatever, twenty quid," and I say, "Oh, I don't have any money." He paused, "I was working on a punch line. I didn't get there. But it would've been good!" he said, almost as in defense.

**"**There's your pizza. I think I better go," the younger Gwen spoke.

"I think we've gone past that stage," Jack said.

**"**You must've been freezing out there. How long were you walking around? Three hours?" Suzie asked.

**"**You could see me?" the younger Gwen asked, surprised.

She nodded, "Hmm."

**"**And before we go any further, who the hell orders pizza under the name of Torchwood?" Jack asked, looking at Owen.

**"**Uh, yeah. That would be me. I'm sorry. I'm a twat," Owen said.

Both Gwen's looked at Owen, but the older one laughed, oh how good it felt to laugh.

"He still does Jack!" she said, but of course, the ghosts of her past couldn't hear her.

Then they faded away into another memory, this was last year Gwen was seeing now. The ghost of her past came walking into the Hub, "Jack, the pizza guy was a twat so I only gave him one pound for a tip," she called.

Jack walked out of his office, past the present day Gwen, he was wearing just his trousers and white tee shirt, "Well what did he do?"

"Tried to come on to me," Gwen said as she set the pizza down.

The older Gwen smiled, she remembered this all to well.

She watched as Jack walked over to his Gwen, "Well who can blame him? You are rather tempting," he said, smirking slightly.

The older Gwen watched as the couple kissed, and then the image changed once more, there was Jack, sitting by himself flipping open and closing a box, a velvet box….

"How am I going to do this?" he asked aloud.

The fear in Jack's voice once more made her smile, he was contemplating the engagement.

Gwen wanted to move closer to Jack, to see his face and whisper that it would be alright. But of course she couldn't, she was frozen in place.

The scene continued on and then faded out as he went upstairs and then the cog door opened; Gwen came in and shouted her arrival home. This was the night of the engagement….and the image faded out.

Then Gwen lost her control on the machine, she was sweating, but happy…sort of.

She then put the machine away and went to her room. She lay down and just stayed up for awhile, thinking of the evening's events…

**XX**

**A/N- Ah I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I finished this chapter Monday night but the last few days fanfic has been giving me horrible fits about logging in!!! Please don't be cross with me!!**

**I actually think I'm gonna wrap this up within the next few chapters…please review and let me know what you think. Lots of love! Beccs! ^_^**


	9. I Am Still Dreaming

Chapter 9

I Am Still Dreaming

"_Do you Gwen, Elisabeth Cooper take Captain Jack Harkness to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, through sickness and in health, richer and poorer, till death do you part?" the minster asked Gwen._

_She smiled at Jack and nodded, "I do."_

"_Do you Captain Jack Harkness; take Gwen Elisabeth Cooper to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, through sickness and in health, richer and poorer, till death do you part?"_

_Jack nodded, "I do."_

_They said their vows, the rings were placed on fingers and then the minister announced them married. Gwen pulled her husband to him and they kissed as the audience gathered before them erupted into cheers. Especially from their team._

_When they pulled apart the couple linked hands and were smiling at everyone, and there was Martha sitting with Tosh. In the back however, Jack saw a couple and his eyes lit up…the Doctor and Rose were there. _

_Gwen knew who it was and they smiled as they then began to walk up the aisle. The Doctor winked at them as they left the room and Rose cheered as the couple left. _

_About an hour later, the room was cleared up where the ceremony was held and it was prepared for the reception. Food was placed and Gwen and Jack walked in together. The Doctor and Rose were sitting at the table with the team. _

_Gwen's father then came out and the song 'Butterfly Kisses' began to play as she shared a dance with her father. Once it was over Mr Cooper's eyes were slightly misty and Gwen just kissed her father before walking over to the table where Jack was waiting. _

"_May I have this dance Mrs Harkness?" he asked her, smiling._

_She nodded, "Of course."_

_They took each other's hands and the DJ began to play 'I Chose Right' as they danced. Gwen stared into her husbands eyes as they danced, something was so perfect about this moment and she thought they would never make it to this point, but yet here they were. Her day had been perfect; Jack had made sure of that. _

_Then the song ended and others joined them on the dance floor, including the Doctor and Rose. The couples danced near each other and talked while they danced, mainly to catch Gwen up and for her to get to know Rose better, the girls were friends at once. _

_The Doctor and Jack then wound up switching places, Jack dancing with his old friend and Gwen dancing with a new one._

"_So you actually married the immortal playboy?" the Doctor asked as he and Gwen moved around the dance floor._

_Gwen laughed, "I loved him the moment I saw him," she said._

"_Yeah suppose he does have that effect on most women," the Doctor answered sheepishly. _

"_And men," Gwen supplied._

_He nodded, "Definitely true…I've seen much more then I would have ever wanted to see."_

_She raised an eyebrow, "What did you walk in on him at some point or something?"_

_The Doctor shook his head, "No…but he did kiss me once…that was the last time I saw him."_

_Gwen shrugged, "Oh well…everyone has their preferences…and who are we to try and change the immortal playboy?" _

_They both laughed._

"_So where exactly are you coming from?" Jack asked as they danced._

"_About a year or so into your future," she answered._

"_I thought you had died, in the battle of Canary Warf," he said slowly._

"_Nope, just transported to a parallel universe."_

_There was a silence between the two. _

_She smiled though, "This is our song."_

_Jack nodded and grinned, realizing they were indeed dancing to 'Moonlight Serenade' by Glen Miller. "Yes it is Miss Tyler, good memory." _

"_So you and Gwen work together?" she asked._

"_Yeah, she's our liaison with the police," Jack answered._

"_So how did you get back?" Jack then decided to ask._

"_I can't say, timelines and all that," Rose replied._

"_Well you're no fun," he said._

"_The Doctor said he's going to have to wipe us from your memory after the reception. You can't remember we were here," she said._

"_Well now that really isn't any fun," but Jack understood. _

_There was a silence and then Jack raised an eyebrow, "You'll have to forget all about us dancing," _

_Rose laughed, "Your wife has a lot cut out for her…."_

"_She has handled a lot worse then me."_

_The dances ended, Jack and Gwen had the Doctor and Rose wiped from their memories, and they left for their honeymoon…perfectly happy, their wonderful day had a wonderful ending..._

_XX_

Gwen shot up, sweat trickling down her face. This time she wasn't dreaming of just being with Jack…wherever he was, she was being shown their wedding day. The day that should have been perfect, but ended in disaster.

A horrible feeling began working its way up her throat and she rushed to the bathroom where she vomited.

She sat on the floor a moment, trying to gather her breath. Slowly she stood up and poured a cup of water, glancing at the wall clock briefly, four in the morning.

Gwen stood there just a moment, wondering what had brought on the sickness…she didn't know if it was a feeling from the dream…or the Chinese she had eaten the night before.

Gwen then decided to slowly go back to her room and lie down to sleep. She didn't sleep much longer, and was awake again at six thirty. She dressed in a track suit and went outside for a run. She didn't know what had spurred her on to do this, but it seemed like a good thing at the time, and she was now realizing why people enjoyed it so much. She had her MP3 player on while she ran, and with only the music going while she ran, she forgot about everything. For a good hour or so, Gwen managed to not think about how much she hated her life and how broken she felt.

XX

_*A Few Days Later*_

Gwen had dreamt of Jack every night since then, and she didn't want to ever wake up. Her dreams had become so vivid. Just the night before however, she had another dream of their future. She and Jack were in a flat…they lived there, and a little toddler had come running out of a spare bedroom. Gwen knew the moment she laid her eyes on the child, that it was hers. Her daughter…long black hair like her mother's, but ice blue eyes…like Jack.

It had been that dream that spurred her on to what she was about to do. Gwen sat in the waiting room of a doctor's office. Owen had offered to look her over, but she decided to go it alone, with a doctor she didn't know. As weird as the choice was.

"Miss Cooper?"

Gwen looked up to a nurse who was standing in a doorway, "The doctor will see you now," she said.

Gwen stood and followed the woman to the office. She sat down and a female doctor came into the room.

"So you think you may be pregnant?" the doctor asked.

Gwen nodded slowly, a tear rolled down her cheek, "Yes…I realized yesterday I'm late…and it would fit because…well something that occurred about two weeks ago…" she answered.

The woman smiled kindly at Gwen, not noticing her patient's tears. "Alright, we'll get you hooked up to the machine and see."

Gwen was silent as she watched the doctor hook her up to the machine and rub the jelly on her stomach.

She observed the woman's name was Doctor Kane.

Doctor Kane had long blonde hair but it was pulled up into a messy bun. She didn't look to be very old, her glasses perched on her nose, and she was really quite pretty.

Gwen then looked to where the machine was scanning her stomach. Doctor Kane stared at it intently for several minutes and she made some notes. Then she turned to Gwen, "Well Miss Cooper, you were right to think that you may be pregnant, because you are."

Gwen looked like she had miss-heard her…but she knew it had to be true. She had been sick every morning…and she was late.

Doctor Kane wiped the jelly off of Gwen's stomach and Gwen sat up. She looked down at her hands and the tears began to pour out of her eyes.

The doctor looked to Gwen, "Miss Cooper…are you alright?" she asked.

"No…I'm not," Gwen answered.

"May I ask what the matter is? I hope I haven't upset you too terribly much," doctor Kane said quickly.

"No it's just….my fiancée died about two weeks ago. On our wedding day…and I guess this little one had been created the night before or something. I don't know how I'm going to do this…" Gwen explained.

Doctor Kane's face softened, "I'm so sorry Miss Cooper," she said softly.

Gwen didn't reply she looked down at her hands once more. That comment from the first dream made sense now of course, he asked her to take care of herself…this was why. Jack knew about the baby, and in the dreams she'd had since then where they had talked Jack never mentioned it.

Gwen looked back to doctor Kane, "Thank you."

She stood up to leave.

"Don't you want a copy of the sonogram?"

Gwen turned back to the doctor. She was pulling the black and white photo out of an expensive looking printer and then holding it out for Gwen.

"Oh…yeah," Gwen took the picture and put it into her bag. She then left the office and headed back home.

Once she got back at the hub, Gwen ignored the team, all pressing her for information. She went right into Jack's office and down the hatch in the floor. She lie down on the bed and fell asleep.

XX

"_You couldn't tell me?!" Gwen cried when she saw Jack sitting in a corner, reading something._

_He looked up, "It's the middle of the day, what are you doing sleeping?" he asked._

"_I needed to see you. Jack I'm pregnant! Why didn't you tell me?!"_

_He sighed and stood up, "I wasn't allowed too. This great force here wouldn't let me…"_

"_What am I supposed to do Jack? I can't raise a child on my own," Gwen said softly._

_Jack stopped in front of her, took her hands in his and smiled, "Yes you can, I know you Gwen Cooper…and you will be a fantastic mother," he replied._

_She went into his arms and laid her head on his chest, "Don't let me wake up," she begged softly._

"_Gwen you will have to…you can't sleep all day, especially now that you're pregnant," Jack replied._

"_I don't want to wake up though, I want to stay here with you," she said, and Jack knew from the tone of her voice that Gwen was crying again. _

"_We discussed this Gwen, you have to. Now I need you to do a few things for me," he said._

_Gwen looked up into his ice blue eyes, "What is it?" _

"_Go back to your flat…when the baby is born. She should be raised in a proper home…"_

"_Jack…the Hub is my home…it was your home and it should be our child's home," she protested._

"_But were adults and we can take care of ourselves. Our child won't be able to take care of herself as a wee one running around the Hub. You want her running around in an environment where we have a shooting range, dangerous vicious creatures in the basement, and an autopsy room out in the open? Our daughter would grow up with some morbid fetish on death," he explained._

_Gwen was silent as she thought of an excuse, then she raised an eyebrow, "Wait a minute…it's a girl?"_

_Jack pursed his lips together, refusing to say anything more._

_Gwen smiled slightly, she kissed Jack on the cheek and he disappeared._

XX

She lay awake for awhile, the alarm clock showed it was late evening, but the team was still upstairs. Slowly Gwen climbed out of bed; she picked up her bag and took the sonogram out.

Then she climbed up the ladder and stood in the doorway of Jack's office. They all looked up, "Gwen…are you alright?" Tosh asked gently.

Gwen nodded, "Yeah…I had another dream, with Jack in it," she answered.

Tosh, Owen, and Ianto exchanged glances.

Gwen then held up the sonogram, "I'm pregnant," she said.

Tosh's jaw dropped slightly and then she walked over to Gwen and hugged her.

Gwen was smiling as Tosh pulled away, "In my dream, Jack said it was a girl. He didn't mean to, it just kind of slipped up. But…I'm having a girl," she said smiling.

Owen raised an eyebrow, "Gwen you don't know that," he said.

She looked at him, "Yes I do."

Tosh sent Owen an evil look saying 'Shut up or I'll shut you up myself.'

Gwen thanked Tosh, "Maybe now things will be easier. I think this baby will help everything be better," she said, completely optimistic…

**XX**

**A/N- So I decided to round it off to an even number, next chapter will be the last chapter and then the epilogue. So…**

**I wanted to do more with the dreams, but at this point I have soo much to do, and I want this story done and over with. This is what happens when I make videos…I write fanfics about it. So anyways…once more, if you haven't seen the video go to vimeo dot com and look up lovertojackharkness or just 'Don't Wake Me Up, Jack/Gwen' or something like that. I'm sure it will come up.**

**Also look me up on YouTube! Under the same screen name, lovertojackharkness. I have almost 150 subscribers, I need just five more and then I'm going to post a multi-fandom tribute video which is a Jack/Gwen and Doctor/Rose video….which I think all of you will like! So be sure to check me out on YouTube, but not before you….REVIEW!**

**Spread the love, review…and let me know what you think of the chapter! Much love to you, Beccs! ^_^**

**PS. Cause I'm an idiot and forgot to mention this...the whole thing with the Doctor and Rose being at the wedding? If that confused anyone beyond belief, I figured the story was AU enough as it was...so that Doctor and Rose is from after Journeys End...I'm just pretending Rose stayed with the Doctor. So yeah...hence why they would have to be forgotten from being at the wedding...okay?**


	10. Don't Wake Me Up

Chapter 10

Don't Wake Me Up

"Gwen are you sure you don't want me on hand for the delivery?" Owen asked.

Gwen looked up, she was about seven months along now and she had gone through this argument with Owen too many times to count now.

"Yes I'm sure…I don't want you down there," she snapped.

Owen rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just thought I'd offer."

"Yes well you can stop offering," she replied.

Gwen stood up, taking some files with her. She walked up the stairs and to the kitchen where Ianto was making some coffee, "Hey would you mind filing this away for me?" she asked.

Ianto took the files, "Of course…and here is some decaffeinated tea," he said, holding the cup out for Gwen.

She smiled, "Two sugars?"

"And honey."

"Cheers," she took the cup and left the kitchen, heading back to her desk. As she sat down she felt a slight twinge in her abdomen.

"Ow," she whispered.

Owen looked up, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Gwen felt her stomach and the baby kicked, "I…I don't know. I felt a twinge when I sat down," she answered.

Owen came over, "Want me to look you over?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah…"

They walked over to the autopsy bay and Gwen sat down, Owen did some scans paying attention most of the time to the screen.

"She's just flexing her muscles I think," Owen stated after a few more minutes.

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked.

Owen nodded, "Positive."

He wiped the solution off of Gwen's stomach and she stood up.

She sat up, silent for a moment as she thought.

"Penny for your thoughts," he offered.

She shrugged, "I was just thinking…what brought me to this point. Wondering what would have happened if I had stayed with Rhys."

"Lots of things would be different I think…I doubt you would be pregnant with Jack's daughter," Owen smirked.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Thought of any names?" he asked.

"Yeah…Drew. In my dreams, I've seen what life would be like if he lived and our daughters name is Drew. Who am I to go against my dreams?" she answered.

Owen sighed slightly, Gwen rolled her eyes, she knew what Owen thought of the dreams she had. Whether they were of her future or her dreams where she was with Jack.

Gwen then stood up and waddled up the steps and back to her desk.

XX

*Two months later*

Gwen was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. She was due any day now, and once the baby came she was going to get help to move all of her things back to her old flat.

She began to doze off, Jack's face bringing her to her dream land…

XX

"_She's coming soon," Jack said._

_Gwen sat down on the ground and looked up at Jack, "I'm nervous," she replied._

"_You'll be fine, really." Jack sat down next to Gwen and took her hand in his. _

"_You're able to see all of my future, so I guess I should trust you."_

_Jack smiled, "Just as you can see what our future would have been," he answered._

"_But that's just my dreams…that is not the future."_

"_That is your future, just with me involved. Just think about those dreams but minus myself."_

"_I don't want to think of them without you. Those dreams are the only things that help me get through each day…that and the baby."_

_Jack was silent. _

"_If it were not for the baby I would probably never wake up. I know I don't ever want to," Gwen continued._

"_Gwen there is something I need to tell you," he said suddenly._

_She looked up at him, "What's wrong?"_

"_Once the baby is born…I won't be able to visit you like this anymore," Jack said._

"_What? Why not?!" Gwen cried._

"_I don't know why, I just know that I can't visit you anymore once she comes," Jack explained._

_Gwen looked down at her hands, miserable. _

"_This isn't fair," she muttered._

"_Life isn't fair," he stated._

_It was then that Gwen felt something that she could only assume was a contraction. _

"_Gwen your going into labour…wake up," Jack urged._

_She looked at him, "I love you," tears were pouring out of her eyes now._

"_I love you too."_

_And then Jack was gone._

XX

Gwen sat up as best as possible when she woke up. The bed was wet and she knew that her water had broken. She sat there a moment, not sure what to do and then there was another contraction.

Gwen reached for the phone on her bedside table and called Tosh.

"Hello?" Tosh asked into the phone, evident that she had been fast asleep.

"Tosh I'm sorry to call, it's just that my water has broken," she said as there was another shot of pain.

Tosh shot up, clearly awake now, "Oh my God, Okay I'll call Owen, and get over there. You have your bag packed?" she asked.

Gwen nodded, "Yeah…just hurry up," she begged.

"Alright bye." Tosh hung up and ran for her clothes. She dressed, grabbed her cell phone to call Owen and ran out to her car, speeding off to the Hub.

XX

_*A Few Hours Later* _

"Miss Cooper, it's a girl, and she's perfectly healthy," the doctor's announced as the cries of her baby came into the room.

Gwen let out a cry of relief as she fell back onto the bed.

"Who is going to cut her umbilical cord?" the doctor's asked next.

Gwen managed to sit up, still trying to catch her breath as they brought the baby over and handed her some medical scissors as she cut it. Gwen began to cry as they took her daughter to be cleaned up and a moment later she was wrapped up in a pink blanket and handed over to Gwen.

"Oh my…" Gwen trailed off as she looked at the tiny body in her arms. Brown tufts of hair were sticking out from under the little hat they had placed on her head. She opened her eyes for a moment as her crying subsided; it was difficult to decide what the color of her eyes was.

Gwen rocked her baby back and forth, imagining what how Jack would be reacting if he was there now. She could just see him being terrified of holding the baby, worried he might break her or some ridiculous notion like that.

Tosh smiled at her friend, "Gwen she is beautiful."

Gwen looked up at her, "Thank you…and thank you for staying with me," she said.

"I'll go get Owen and Ianto," Tosh offered and she left the room.

Gwen looked down at her baby girl, "Hi darling," she whispered.

The baby was silent; she was sleeping at this point.

The hospital doors opened, brining Ianto, Owen, and Tosh into the room.

The nurses looked wary of the people coming in but said nothing.

Ianto and Owen stopped on the side of the bed and Tosh on the other side.

"Congratulations Gwen," Ianto said.

Gwen looked up at him; this meant a lot to her. They had gone through a rough patch when her affair with Jack had begun and she didn't think Ianto would ever wanna be friends with her again…but he had come around, and Gwen couldn't be happier to have his friendship.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"And what is her name dear?" the nurse asked.

Gwen looked at her daughter, "Drew Sierra Harkness," she said softly.

The nurse scribbled it down onto a piece of paper, "Very pretty dear," she said, and left the room.

Gwen stared at her daughter, more happiness filling her up then she had felt since long before Jack's death. Life had been tough and it wasn't going to be easier, but she was going to raise Jack's daughter right…and make him proud…

XX

The End


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Drew, time for school!" Gwen called.

A pretty girl of about 15 came out of her bedroom. Dressed in her school uniform, though her mother could tell that there had been some modification.

"What on earth did you do to your skirt?" she asked.

Drew looked down at it, it usually went down past her knees, but now it was above them, "I just made it a bit shorter. They can't get me for that…I'm still wearing the uniform," she answered, her welsh accent very strong.

"Go and put on your other skirt. You can't go to school like that…" Gwen said.

"But mum! The other girls do it too!! Why can't I?"

"Because you aren't other girls…you are you, and you don't need a short skirt to be popular. Besides…if your dad was here he would forbid you from leaving the house dressed like that," Gwen said.

Drew sighed and Gwen smirked, whenever she used Jack in an argument, Drew would comply with her mother's wishes.

Drew went back into her room and began to change.

Gwen sat down with a sigh. Her keys and bag in hand, ready to take her daughter to school and then go to work. She still worked at Torchwood of course, that hadn't changed and Gwen knew it never would.

They still had Tosh and Owen, as well as Ianto. Though Ianto had met a nice girl and married, but he still showed up bright and early every morning to have coffee and biscuits ready.

Tosh and Owen however had dated along the way but Gwen knew they were both in love with each other, though as far as she knew, neither had acted on their feelings. She had a sad feeling they never would.

Gwen dreamt about Jack every night….though only dreams of their past and the future they were going to have…she never did dream again where she could talk to him. He was right in that last dream; they would never have a conversation again.

She let out a deep sigh as she picked up a picture from the table beside the sofa. Jack and Gwen, the younger Jack and Gwen smiled out of the picture at her. Champagne glasses in their hands, from the work engagement party. She set it down sadly as Drew came back out of her room. Her proper skirt on.

"There you go, you look very pretty," Gwen said smiling.

"You know mum…I wouldn't have to be making attempts like that if you would just buy me some makeup," Drew began.

Gwen rolled her eyes and said nothing for a moment, "We'll see….I sometimes worry about what I let you wear. I don't want your dad popping out of the ground and murdering me," she said.

The mother and daughter laughed.

"Will you tell me about him?" Drew asked a few moments later as they drove in Gwen's car to the school.

Gwen glanced at her daughter, "You know all about him. Since the minute you were born I've been telling you about him," she said.

"I know…tell me about…when you met or something. Or when he proposed," Drew replied.

Gwen sighed but smiled, and she told the story. Of their first meeting, when they had brought that man back to life…and she told the old but favourite story of when he proposed, leaving out the sex bits of course.

She did this until they arrived at the school. Drew kissed her mother on the cheek and Gwen watched as she ran up the steps, met up with her friends and went inside.

She drove off a minute later, and before going to work she stopped by at the mall, she went into a makeup store and bought Drew a few things. Her sixteenth birthday was coming up soon anyways, and what harm could a little eye makeup do.

Gwen then bought the things and headed for work. Her old team already at work in the Hub, "Gwen we have a UFO sighting," Tosh said.

She smiled and walked over to the computer.

Gwen knew that besides Drew, Torchwood is what she lived for. She had gone through a stage of depression after Drew had been born, but when she pulled herself out of that dark place…she had a beautiful daughter who worshiped the ground she walked on, and a job that she loved. A place she had kept running to its best abilities for Jack…and she knew that if he could talk to her…he would thank her. For raising their daughter on her own, and for making Torchwood what Jack always wanted it to be, and just thinking about that…made Gwen smile. She knew that she could make it through the day, as long as she realized what she had done in the lives of Drew Harkness, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, and Ianto Jones. Gwen had never been happier…

**XX**

**A/N- Oh my goodness! It's done! Yay! *does a dance***

**I know the ending was like INCREDIBLY cheesy…but I couldn't care less. I like how it ended…and I needed a story to end happy…due to the fact my last story wasn't quite happy and you've no idea what I have up my sleeves for 'Before the Worst' and future projects. **

**I also had to get this done because I'm going to my friends tomorrow…though I am coming back on Friday afternoon. So anyways…thank you sooo much to all of you brilliant and wonderful people who reviewed and stuck out with me until the end. I know with the way this story went most of you wanted to come after me with pitchforks and torches…and I thank you for not doing that. Really I do….**

**Special thanks to ladygwen3291 and allstarellie, thank you guys soo much for sticking it out with me on this story and all of my stories. You guys are stars!**

**Cookies and drinks for all!**

**Much love, Beccs! ^_^**


End file.
